DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): The synapse serves as the basic signaling unit of the nervous system, and synaptic transmission is relevant to most neurological diseases as well as to mental illness, neuropharmacology, learning, and memory. Although the concept of the synapse has been with us for a century, recent years have seen unparalleled progress in our understanding of synapses, spawned by new molecular and biophysical technologies. These new approaches have helped to refocus the interests of neuroscientists on the basic topic of electrical and chemical signaling between excitable cells. The convergence of these new approaches has created a need for forums for the exchange of ideas between researchers from diverse disciplines that have been drawn to this topic. The Gordon Conference on Synaptic Transmission helps to fill this need. The meeting will be held under the immensely successful and popular format of the Gordon Conferences. The insular setting, close contact, and relaxed atmosphere of Gordon Conferences encourages discussion and exchange of idea between researchers, and promotes contact between speakers and attendees, including a diverse group of students, post-docs, and faculty. The proposal is for support for this event. The meeting has been organized into eight sessions, which focus either on general aspects of synapses, or on the role of synaptic function in particular neural systems. The sessions are connected not only through the theme of the synapse, but also through the use of cutting-edge patch clamping and imaging techniques. The 28 speakers and 8 discussion leaders are at the forefront of research in their field and will give in-depth presentations on complex emerging issues. A Plenary Lecture by Dr. Charles F. Stevens of the Salk Institute will set the stage for the sessions designed to explore the relation between biophysics, cell biology, and the functioning of neural circuits. The meeting will thus generate a thorough discussion while maintaining a clear focus on synaptic transmission.